Life of a Medic bot
by RatchetD
Summary: Well, like the title says. Knockout tries to fix a problem, only to make it bigger and RAtchet cant seem to get along with anybody, or anybot
1. Chapter 1

**warning: I dont own anything! This is my sister's story, i just put her stuff on my account since we share one. ( we twins ;D ) Contains some yaoi later on. Each part is written to the point so that its not so long or too over descriptive or less descriptive( tell me if it is) DONT LIKE DONT READ! 8U**

**Chapter 1**

"Seriously, Starscream, you need to take better care of yourself."A red medic 'con sighed. He was in a medical room argueing with the skinny Second-in Command, who was lying on a makeshift bed. Starscream had come in there an hour before, looking as if he had gotten pushed off a cliff or had been someone's punching bag.

"I am ok! How many times must I tell you? Your a great physician. I feel fine." Starscream insisted.

"I know that!" the medic hissed, referring to the 'great physician' part. " But you need to stop picking fights with Lord Megatron, Starscream."

"I'm no the one picking fights, Knockout. Megatron needs to just keep a cool helm instead of trying to release his pent-up engine heat on me." the skinny 'con growled.

"Still, try to be, eh, good from now on. I'm wasting my medicine on you. Not that it bothers me at all." Knockout added, hastily. Starscream just let out a disgruntaled growl.

"Suit yourself," he snarled, " I've got work to do." Starscream got off the bed painfully and limped out the doors, leaving a frustrated Knockout to gaze after him.

"That bot's got a malfunctioned CPU for a brain." said a voice.

"Everyone knows that." Knockout snorted. " But even so... Breakdown, do you mind if I ask a slightly small favor?"

" Go ahead." Breakdown formed from the shadows.

"See, it's like this..." Knockout began.

* * *

><p>Knockout drove around silently, not showing a single expression, Breakdown beside him.<p>

"Is this going to work?" Breakdown grunted. " Because if it doesn't, Megatron and Starscream will ruin your paint job yet again and rip out your optics." he complained, rubbing his face witha a hand sticking out from the trunk.

"Oh, quit whinning!" Knockout twitched his left mirror. " It will work." he insisted.

"Oook." Breakdown still wasn't convinced. Knockout rolled his optics and sighed with exasperation.

"What was the plan again?" Breakdown queried. " I just want to be sure."

Knockout gazed at him suspiciously. "We're supposed to go street racing WITHOUT Starscream's permission. Then, he is supposed to chase us in his anger. Then finally, Megatron should be watching to see that he can trust Strascream to set the 'cons in their place."

Breakdown cringed at the thought of Megatron being anywhere near him. " Ok. I just hope Megatron won't kill us for racing, regardless of what he saw Starscream do."

"PFFT." Knockout wanted to laugh but he kept his derma shut. " Oh, he wouldn't harm medics! Unless, he doesn't want what happened to him happen again with out my knowledge!" What 'happened' referred to when Megatron was hit with an illness that destroyed his mental state and caused him to roam around in his own mind, playing in his own dreams of destroying Optimus Prime. knockout had the antidote for this problem, except the Autobot, Bumblebee came and took the Antidote to Optimus, who was ill as well. He and Breakdown didn't have to fight for it back, for Bumblebee's mind was controlled by Megatron himself! Megatron had used BumbleBee as a servant to help Knockout get Megatrons CPU working again. It worked, after long hours of rebooting and recharging.

The bulky robot, Breakdown, sighed. " Riiiiiight."

" Breakdown, just trust me." Knockout pleaded.

Sighing, Breakdown shook his mirrors as if he was nodding his head. " Ok. I trust you."

Knockout smirked. " Street racing, here we come!"

"What nice cars!" a gothic male human smirked. "You here to race?"Neither Knockout nor Breakdown said a word, as not to give away that they were Sentian beings to a mere organic.

"Scared, eh?" The goth man took out a knuckle brace and scratched a deep cut through Knockout's finish. Knockout stared at the scratch through his mirror. The goth man sneered and got back in his truck.

"Hey, Knockout?" Breakdown whispered. " You ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Knockout hissed through his engines, making the organics near him jump back in surprise.

"Well,..."

"That fool! Scratch my finish would he?"Knockout fumed, interrupting Breakdown. Breakdown drove up beside Knockout.

"Don't worry, partner. We'll get him in the race." Breakdown replied calmly.

"Oh, we'll get him alright." Knockout growled.

Night was turning the earth dark as the race was about to start. Engines revved and bucked as their drivers held them steady until the light shown for the signal. The light blinked red. Then, with a loud" DING!" it turned green and the racers zoomed off, smoke flowing in their wake. Breakdown go ahead of Knockout taking the lead. Knockout stayed back until the goth organic flew past. With a flash of lights, Knockout caught up, bumping intot he rear of the truck. The man peered back and picked up the pace, moving ahead. Knockout sped up again and slammed into the flank of the truck, making it spin out and fly into a ditch. The organic crawled out of the overturned truck and moaned as he rubbed his head. from above, Knockout glowered down at the organic and his truck.

" You scratch me, I scratch you." Knockout's voice became deep and gruff as he snarled. He then turned and sped after Breakdown, unfortunately forgetting all about their plan.

* * *

><p>Back at the base, Knockout stomped in angrily." Did you see what that organic did to my paint job?" He looked up to see Breakdown wide-opticed with dread.<p>

"Knockout, the plan..." he choked out.

"What are you-" At that moment, realization hit him like a thunderclap. " Oh frag, I think we-"

"Where have you two been?" An angry shout snarled. With a inward groan, Knockout turned to face him. Breakdown let out a short " scrap" as Megatron followed behind Starscream.

"We were... street racing?" Breakdown whispered in a small voice.

"You were WHAT? Starscream yowled. " Are you insane? You have to ask for permission!"

"We were... trying to set something right." Knockout tried to explain.

Starscream took a few steps towards Knockout, stopping so close their dermas almost touched! " Do you know the penalty for disobeying me?" The skinny mech's voice purred.

" Well, you must understand," Knockout spoke fast and backed away as Starscream started walking towards him slowly again. " That organic ruined my paint job! And I'm not only an automobile, but also an automobile admirer!"

"Well, that organice isnt the only who is going to ruin your paint job!" Starscream took one hooked-clawed finger and moved it towards Knockout.

" Wait, that's not a joke!" Knockout spoke shakily. " Please, I won't do it again!"

" Too late!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Breakdown narrowed his yellow optics in pain as he watched Starscream tear at knockout's metal chasis.

**Well thats the end of that chapter! pls R&R! also if there is something i need to improve on or if there is some advise you would like to give me, pls consider doing so, since this is my very first story ever on here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter** 2**

"Hey Ratch, how've ya been?" Wheeljack patted him on the back.

"I'm fine." Rachet mumbled," and stop calling me Ratch. It's Ratch**ET."**

Wheeljack rolled his optics. "Ok, Doc."

Ratchet sighed. It's been a whole orbital cycle since they left Cybertron behind. There was a huge war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Many had died during the slaughter fight, and others gravelly wounded. Ratchet tried to save them, but his powers were limited for there was always an enemy out to stop him while treating his falled comrades. Optimus Prime was fatally wounded but had successfully healed through enough medical science. The others now depended on the old medic bot for their healthy check-ups as he was the only one with enough medical skills pertaining the knowledge of battle wounds, since he was created at the time of the war.

"Ratchet? you ok?" Optimus asked, his blue optics flashing confusion." You look depressed."

Raf was next to Optimus, the little 12- year old boy, pushing his glasses up, was staring at Ratchet with a concerned look on his face.

" I am fine!" he said again, " I am busy working, as you can see."

Optimus blinked once then turned, noving over to talk to Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Is it about the 'Cons?" Raf titled his head to his side.

"No." Ratchet narrowed his optics. " Are they bothering you?"

Raf looked at his feet. "Not really. It's just they haven't done anything. not that I want them to. It's just... quiet." he finished with a blushy, embarassed face. Ratchet grunted.

"We will have to step up our guard. They might be planning something as we speak." Raf's eyes filled with worry after hearing the Medic say this, and he raced off. Ratchet didn't get the emotions of humans but they were interesting to watch. He turned back towards his computer, fixing small errors and working on medical reports. He was just about to work on the ground bridge when obnoxious voices rang in his helm.

"Bulkhead, blast taht Arrowsmith song again!" Wheeljack said excitedly.

"Yeah! Please? We'll get to rock!" Miko exclaimed.

"Ok, fine. Only because you two are my best buddies." Bulkhead turned the radio on full blast.

"Yeah!"

"Rockin!"

"Wow, Jackie! This is fun!"

Very loud music filled Ratchet's audios, messing up his work. Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jack, and Raf all cringed and turned towards the three rockers.

"Will you please turn that down?" Arcee yelled over the blasting tunes.

"Sorry!" Wheeljack sneered. " Can't hear you!"

Optimus sighed. He grabbed the radio and turned it off. " That is enough, Wheeljack. Bulkhead and Miko, you both know that i told you not to listen to your that loud music in here. You two knew better and should have told Wheeljack that too."

The two bots and Miko looked down at their pedes and feet guiltily.

"Sorry, Prime." Wheeljack murmured. The others said their apologies as well.

" I forgot to tell ya, Jackie. I was havin to much fun." Bulkhead explained, turning to Wheeljack.

"S'ok." Jackie, Wheeljack's nickname, shrugged. " No worries."

Miko didn't look crestfallen at all " Yeah! No worries. We'll just have fun over... there!" She pointed over to where Ratchet's workspace was, the medic looking as if she had suggested to go throw a bucket of oil on Megatron.

" YOU WILL NOT!" he said, his voice full of aggression. " Not over here. I will not risk my supplies to be destroyed with your **ANNOYING** rock music." he spat the word annoying.

"Aww!" Miko complained. " Can you at least play with us?"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Now, Ratchet looked as if she had invited him to go right up to the 'Con's faces and insult them. " I have more important things to do, then play with organic kids."

Miko and Jack gaped at him and looked across the room at Raf, who was busy playing a video game with Bumblebee.

" Thank Primus, Raf didn't hear that." Arcee sighed, feeling sorry for the boy who trusted Ratchet.

" Hear what?" The young boy swiveled his head around to look at all the different faces staring at him.

" N-nothing important..." Bulkhead stammered sadly.

"Indeed." Optimus gave Ratchet a serious look and whispered, " We are on their planet. Show some respect." Ratchet blinked, turning towards Raf. He took a step forward, thought twice, and instead went back to work without a single sound, turning his back on Optimus. Raf looked confused as he went back to playing his game. Bumblebee scooted closer to him, making a sound close to a purr. Wheeljack barged past Ratchet, almost knocking the doctor off his pedes. " Way to hurt feelings. I thought you were supposed to be healing them." He snorted, swaggering past. Everyone heard the comment it seems, because they all turned to glance at Ratchet.

" It is there something bothering you?" Optimus's optics narrowed. "Is it the Decepticons?"

Ratchet swung his blue-green gaze at him and frowned. " Well, what do you know? I was asking the same thing to Raf, if you didn't mind" he snapped. Optimus looked rather taken aback, but he just narrowed his optics and sighed softly. Ratchet sighed shakily.

"I'm supposed to make others feel better not worst," He growled. He stared at the computer screen, his optics dulling slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo sorry if the stories seem short….. writing it down makes it seem a lot longer… a lot of pages… anyway…**

**Disclaimer: don't own nun….;n; Don't like Don't read. Simple as that.**

**Chapter 3**

"So you made me almost carve a whole circle out of your circuitry structure just so you could help me?" Starscream _tsk_'d in disbelief. "Such foolishness!"

"You should be grateful," Knockout retorted, painfully bandaging his chest." I decided to help you not get your servos chopped off!"

" What are you talking about?" The maddened Second-in-command spat. "Not get decapitated? I would like to keep my servos, thank you very much."

Knockout finished bandaging and turned to look at him. "We were trying to help you…. Eh, you know… feel better around Megatron. Feel more confident."

Breakdown patched a bandage over an open wound Knockout had missed. "Told you it was a bad idea," He grumbled.

Knockout's optics flashed blood red. "At least I bothered to help!" he snapped. At the crestfallen look on Breakdown, the red medic calmed down and sighed. "Excuse my bad audio circuits. It's just so…. Slag." He whispered, his optics almost pink as Megatron stomped in. Breakdown nearly jumped out of his own chasis.

"L-lord M-Megatron!" he stammered.

"Hello." The huge dark-lord gave the most shocking grin from his dental plates that made him look like a droid-shark. Starscream almost look as though he was looking for an exit." Why, hello, Master. I… I was…. Expecting your arrival."

Knockout turned to focus on the CPU in front of his optics, avoiding his leader's gaze. "Seems like Soundwave found something." He flicked on the Comm and soundwave's faceless head appeared.

"Soundwave." Meagatron practically purred. "Give me your report."

Soundwave robotically sighed. "The Autobots are on the move." He said in monotone.

"Good." The note of satisfaction in Megatron's voice made them all, except Soundwave, tremble slightly.

"I can see why he gives you a jolt." Knockout whispered under his breath.

"Hush!" Starscream hissed as he looked from Soundwave to Megatron, red optics round with a frown. " Soundwave is the eyes and ears of us. Keep your audios low near him. But if it's Megatron…" he faultered.

Knockout sniffed involuntarily. "It will be ok. Just don't get into any more trouble, Starscream."

The skinny bot just shuddered. " Like I would." He said, but his optics flashed a very bright rosy glow. He then turned towards Knockout who turned to face him. " Well, we'll be fine. Breakdown will have to know, though."

"I guess after this we'll tell him." Knockout put a servo on his hip.

"_**We**_ will?" Starscream shouted. Taking a glance back at Megatron, he then whispered, "_**You **_will."

"No way!" We_** both**_ have to tell him the _**full story**_ of what's going on. Not just parts."Knockout insisted.

Starscream put two long clawed fingers to his nose ridge ( if he had one) and sighed. "Fine. When? Can't do it now!" he huffed under his breath.

"Can't do what?" Megatron's voice, slow and questioning, made the two bots jump and whip around.

"We were talking about-" Knockout began.

"Fighting the Autobots." Starscream finished, looking as serious as if he _**was **_talking about fighting them.

"I should… expect that." The big bot grumbled suspiciously. After a hard stare, Megatron left the room. Breakdown was gazing at Starscream and Knockout as if they had just slapped their master across the faceplate.

"What's wrong with you two lately?" he frowned "Don't tell me. There's another one of your plans, isn't there?"

Starscream and Knockout shared a nervous glance from their red and black-red optics.

"Well," Knockout hesitated.

"It's alittle like this…" Starscream explained, stepping closer to Breakdown.

* * *

><p>"This is the most...obsurd plan I have ever heard!" Breakdown chirped. " Count me in!"<p>

Knockout sighed with relief. " Good. But this may involve some actual fighting."

"No." Starscream jumped in. "We will have a chat with the Autobots and ask if they can... ally themselves with us. Just for the day." he added rapidly as Knockout and Breakdown frowned at him.

"Heh, like I would ally myself with Bulkhead. If all the dumbest bots I've seen..." Breakdown snorted.

"Yes, but that Ratchet... Always thinking he's special 'cause he's the only Autobot medic, besides Wheeljack and Preceptor, who was in the Great War.: The red medic, Knockout, snarled.

"But we must!" Starscream pleaded. "We need to do this. It's the only way!"

"Are we supposed to escape Megatron, or get us killed in the process?" Knockout retorted.

"Ok, smart-aft, we are **_escaping_**."

"Why?"

"Because... we can't just...I can't be here."

"What nonsense! Why do you think that Starscream?"

"I don't know! I just feel as if my very existence is dissolving under my pedes. My processor makes me cringe the more I think of belonging here." The skinny seeker growled, his sharp dentals bared in frustration.

"Well," Knockout sighed. "We'll figure this out."

Breakdown sat down. "Are we really leaving?"

"Just to show that Megatron can't manage without us. It'll only be alittle while." Knockout soothed the frowning blue mech.

"Well, I hope this works out well, or we're as good as slagging scrap." The large blue mech grumbled.


End file.
